


a lovely vintage '99

by FaeOrabel, megamegaturtle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Eventual Communication, F/M, Fingerfucking, Friends to Lovers, Head Boy Draco Malfoy, Head Girl Hermione Granger, Healing, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Idiots in Love, Miscommunication, Oblivious Draco Malfoy, Post-War, Terrible communicator Hermione Granger, Virgin Draco Malfoy, Virgin Hermione Granger, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29404647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeOrabel/pseuds/FaeOrabel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamegaturtle/pseuds/megamegaturtle
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Hermione wants to spend it with her boyfriend.But...Draco Malfoy might not know he's her boyfriend.[a story of classic teenage miscommunication]2021 Dramione Box of Chocolates Fest
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 25
Kudos: 110
Collections: Box of Chocolates





	a lovely vintage '99

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Box_of_Chocolates](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Box_of_Chocolates) collection. 



> 2/14/21: Prompt: Head B/G / Wine - NSFW.
> 
> Thank you for joining Fae and I for our submission for Box of Chocolates Fest. Thanks so much to LadyKenz for hosting. I'm really proud of the work Fae and I did and LadyKenz is a literal angel. Thank you so much love!
> 
> Also huge thank you to @lostinthought for making sure I write lol love you, babe!
> 
> Please enjoy our story! Happy Valentine's Day! -megamegaturtle

The new year begins with a small kiss at midnight.

It’s brief, but Draco’s chapped lips smile sweet against Hermione’s. Moonlight shines through their Common Room window during the winter hols, and Hermione blushes. Her grin bites into her cheeks. Fizzy wine sparkles in champagne flutes, and Draco tucks a piece of hair behind her ear.

His skin leaves electricity in his wake and Hermione briefly closes her eyes. When she opens them, Draco’s smile is warm like the fire, his eyes dark like smoke.

“Here’s to a new one, Granger,” he says.

Hermione raises her glass and clinks it with his. “To us.”

“To us,” he replies.

Hermione enters 1999 clutching a giddy heart, overflowing with joy to her toes. This, she knows, is the beginning of young love.

Something new, something old, but never, ever blue.

* * *

They start over in summer.

It’s not that Draco gives an apology, but Hermione helps him dig through the Room of Hidden Things in tense silence. She learns it’s called the Come-and-Go-Room, too. They never find Crabbe’s body.

They spend June and July baking in the blistering sun as they rebuild the castle. Hermione fears it’s made from sand and panics it will crumble again. Darkness haunts them, swelling like a tidal wave, but never crashes. Evil never drowns for light’s low tide keeps the shadows away.

It’s not that she feels sorry for him, because she doesn’t, but Hermione grows to respect Draco. He’s a deflected soldier only trying to move on and war does not matter in the aftermath of death. Lost life nourishes the soil under their feet, giving them both one more day to live.

They start over in summer, late at night, when neither can sleep. Draco sits across from her in the empty, broken Great Hall as they eat buttered bread.

It’s all they can stomach.

Summer humidity crawls through the gapping ceiling; their clothes stick to their skin. There is nothing comfortable about living in the absence of the dead.

But it is the same summer in silence from people who will never speak again that Hermione learns to listen. She cherishes every ‘I love you’ Harry writes to her in his postscripts and bathes in Ron’s laughter. She listens to the sound of Neville’s heart when flashing memories become too much, and she needs to find her way back to Earth. She closes her eyes and discovers answers in the breeze when she stands in the courtyard.

She knows how to listen to change too when Draco’s footsteps click on the cobblestone and he carries something nestled under his arm.

She tilts her head to the side, curiosity a perfect tether. “What’s that?”

Draco says nothing and unravels the gauzy cloth. Under his arm rests a small bird that blinks, its neck twisting as it squeaks. In a second, Draco lets go, and it flies away, squawking boldly into freedom. Hermione stretches her ear to catch the crescendo of his breath as they stare at a bright blue sky.

“In sixth year, I sent a bird through the cabinet to make sure it worked,” he says. “I don’t know what happened to it.”

His voice swirls melodic like a finger around an uncomfortable crystal glass.

Above them, tree branches rustle and leaves shake like welcomed rain. Hermione hears everything that he does not say, but steps closer, wanting to know more. She wants to learn the shape of Draco’s words and how they form to mean something to her. Summer fades with chasing this curiosity, in wanting to find to dissect the growing feeling that bubbles in her chest.

Hermione and Draco talk of little things, like childhood games, as they build the castle brick by brick. They learn to eat more than bread together, their plates filling slowly with vegetables and meat again.

Autumn’s call creeps in the last days of Summer when Professor McGonagall notifies them both that they will be Head Boy and Head Girl. They make a great team, their Professor says. They are the future.

It is in that moment, summer’s make-believe bubble pops and reality roars in their ears. But in this new reality, Hermione does not mind. She grins and bumps shoulders with Draco. He stumbles but is more solid than before.

He is no longer a whisp wandering Hogwarts’ hallowed halls.

Now, the light catches him and his quiet laughter echoes in the corridor; that’s when Hermione knows:

Draco Malfoy might be someone worth falling for.

* * *

Her growing crush sneaks up on her in the beginning of the first term. They have a modest common room and a shared bathroom. They study together a few nights a week, but Hermione spends her time in the Tower as he does in the Dungeons. Both learn they are… flexible with rules and find excuses to not deduct house points.

Their prefects patrol the halls at night spending more time looking over their shoulders than looking for students.

Yet, Hermione’s growing crush on Draco Malfoy weaves its way into existence when he smiles at her, a dimple indenting on his chin.

He’s rather pretty when he’s not scowling.

* * *

The Year 1999 begins with a kiss at midnight, and Draco giggles when he’s delirious from lack of sleep. Hermione doesn’t think she’s heard a more pleasing sound. They’ve climbed up to the roof, ready to welcome the sun.

Draco grips her hand as he steadies her amongst the shingles. “Careful now, Granger. Don’t need to explain such a fall.”

His thumb caresses over her knuckles and heat creeps up Hermione’s nape. She laces their fingers together as she stands close to him. She feels the warmth of his arm against hers. “Don’t let me fall then,” she simply says.

Sunlight crests over the forest, gold cracks dark velvet blue. Darling pink and sweet orange hues wash away the night. The world exists only in this waking breath, change on the horizon with the coming day.

Hermione glances at Draco. His pale blond hair sweeps out of his face and peace rests in his loose shoulders. Grey eyes find hers with a pleased glimmer in the sunrise.

He huffs a laugh. “What?”

“Nothing,” she says. “I’m just glad I’m with you.”

The dimple on chin dips again when he smiles and wraps his arm around her. Hermione rests her head on his shoulder.

“Me too, Granger. Me too.”

* * *

January rolls by with little fanfare, but Hermione swears they circle each other closer now. Draco spends more time in the Common Room and as does she. They stay up late talking every night.

They have not kissed since all those weeks ago, but Hermione enjoys the syrupy pace. It’s nice to date a boy without a war looming over her future, but to exist as a teenager.

Sometimes, on patrol, they hold hands as they stroll back to their dorms. Nothing feels better than this connection, this reminder that something lingers between them.

His palms are always cool against hers and she laughs as they enter through the portrait door.

“What’s so funny, Granger?”

She smiles coyly over her shoulder. “You just have nice hands. For a boy.”

Draco leans against a wall, his arms cross against his chest. He stares at her with a smug look. “Oh? Do you hold hands with other boys often?”

At his smirking face, she finds herself deep in thought. “I suppose so. I hold hands with all my friends. They’re a touchy bunch.”

His smirk falls. “Your friends? Who are boys?”

“Yeah, and girls too. It’s just handholding, nothing scandalous, you know. I’m not one for close contact, but even I think holding hands with friends is nice, especially when shopping or out and about.”

“With your friends.”

“Yes, Draco. With all my friends!” Hermione laughs. “You just have nice ones.”

He smiles, but it is awkward. “Well, thank you then, Granger. I’m, um, going to head to bed. It’s been a long day.”

“Okay, good night then.”

As Draco leaves, she calls him. “You know you can call me Hermione, right?”

He looks over his shoulder and pauses. There’s a ghost of a smile, but it never materializes. “Maybe I just want to call you something that’s mine. So, good night, Granger.”

His bedroom door clicks shut and Hermione’s heart both swells and aches at the same time.

* * *

They don’t hold hands much after that.

* * *

He doesn’t say he’s mad at her, but Hermione wonders in the days leading up to Valentine’s Day, if something is bothering Draco.

They spent the afternoon together studying, and it feels like the first time in a while she’s heard him laugh. He looks good too as he sits close. Her gaze drops to his lips for a second, but she doesn’t stare long. He notices but doesn’t say anything. She catches a familiar smirk she’s longed to see.

“I like your laugh,” she says.

“My laugh? What? Why?”

“It’s nice. I don’t know, you just have a pleasant laugh.”

He pushes her shoulder gently. “That is such a weird thing to say.”

“No, it’s not,” she playfully argues. “A pleasant laugh makes for an attractive man.”

“Laughter? Really, Granger? Laughter?”

She shrugs and twists her fingers. She doesn’t know why she’s embarrassed to say the next part, but she is. “Yeah, I really like… my boyfriend’s laugh…”

That catches Draco’s attention. His eyes snap to her. “Boyfriend?”

She tilts her head to the side. “Yes, boyfriend,” she says. “It’s okay that I have a boyfriend, right?”

Draco swallows. “You can—you can—of course, Granger. Why wouldn’t it be?”

She beams at him. “I don’t know. Just checking.”

She stands up and stretches and gives him a quick squeeze. “I’m going to be back late. I’m meeting Ron in Hogsmeade for dinner.”

“… great.”

“Do you want me to bring you anything?”

Draco shakes his head and looks away. “No. Just have fun with your… friend.”

Hermione waves to him and dashes off, happy to finally clear up the status of their relationship.

* * *

Valentine’s Day looms tomorrow, but Hermione is proud of the gift she bought and tucked away. She knows it’s a huge corporate holiday, but maybe she just wants to celebrate corporate holidays now. Having a boyfriend will do that to you. 

She passes Draco in the hallway, his arm tight around Astoria Greengrass’s shoulder. Her heart quivers in her chest, but she waves at him. He nods in her direction and the other Slytherins look at her with a peculiar eye.

Not like her boyfriend would hold another girl like that in front of her if something was really going on between them. That would be. Weird.

Still, if she doesn’t come out of her room that night for dinner, Draco doesn’t ask her about it.

* * *

Valentine’s Day enters the Year 1999 on a quiet Sunday. Hermione still feels uneasy about yesterday, but maybe its new relationship blues. Growing pains, as her mother would say. She and Draco have spent little time together lately, and she hopes with her surprise it’ll change.

When she was out with Ron the other day, she bought tickets for a live band playing in Hogsmeade for the Valentine’s Festival. It’s not much, but it seems like it would be fun.

She gets dressed quickly and freshens up. She even wears a little make-up. This surprise date means a lot to her. Checking herself in the mirror one more time, she enjoys the flowy brown skirt she chose and pale pink top. She feels as beautiful for once and hopes Draco might comment on it.

When she enters the Common Room, Draco is already awake and tying his shoe. He’s dressed in a white button-up and muggle jeans. He doesn’t greet her though. Tension rolls off him in waves, but Hermione bets if she asks him, he’ll make time for her. Right?

Hermione clears her throat. “Good morning. Where are you headed?”

“Out.”

Her heart plummets. “Out? How long? All day?” She tries to keep the disappointment out of her voice, but she fails. It stings her throat, and the words taste sour.

Draco sighs as he stands. His grey eyes, usually friendly and kind, pierce her with coldness. “Yes, I’m going to Hogsmeade with Astoria. I’ve got a date.”

“…. a date. With Astoria Greengrass?” 

Asking the question knocks the wind out of her, her chest collapsing. It hurts to breathe.

“Yes, is that a problem? Am I not allowed to date here, but you are?”

Sheer hopelessness pauses at his statement. Hermione blinks. “I’m sorry. What?”

Draco marches up to her and looms into her personal space. The boy she’s come to fancy resembles the boy she used to know. “You heard me. You made this big show of asking me if it’s okay for you to have a boyfriend, which was weird by the way, but you’re questioning if I’m going out? I’m not sorry, Granger if I don’t want to be by myself on Valentine’s Day.”

There are too many questions firing in Hermione’s brain, but she begins with what she thinks is the right one.

“But why would you be alone on Valentine’s Day? We were—you were—we were supposed to spend the day together,” she says. She thrusts the tickets against his chest. “I got us tickets.”

Draco laughs, but it’s bitter. Empty. Nothing nice about it at all. “Granger, you’re a good friend, I get it, but why in the ever fuck would I want to third-wheel on a Valentine’s Date with your boyfriend?”

“My boyfriend?” Hermione asks. “Draco, who do you think is my boyfriend?”

“Ron Weasley!” he spits. “Unless I’m mistaken? Potter then?”

Hermione’s jaw drops and she begins to mumble. “No, no, no…”

This makes so much sense, the non-contact, the never trying to kiss her again, the distance, the arm around Astoria.

_ How was I so stupid? _

Hermione’s lip trembles. “I just, Merlin—”

“Well, Granger, out with it! What bloke are you dating that supersedes anything I can do around here?”

His face twists into a nasty scowl and she desperately wants her Time-Tuner back.

“—I thought… I thought you were my boyfriend, Draco,” she whispers. Mortification runs through her. “That’s why I was asking. If it was okay to have a boyfriend.”

All of Draco’s ire evaporates. “Me?”

Hermione wraps her arms around herself and steps back. “Um. Yes, but it doesn’t matter now. Go enjoy your date with Astoria.” 

Draco tries to reach for her, but she steps back even further. “Granger.”

She opens her mouth to say something, what—she doesn’t know, but there’s knocking at their Common Room door. Hermione gives him a brittle smile instead and gestures towards the door.

“Best be going now. You don’t want to stand up your date.”

His anger shifts into panic. He comes towards her again. “ _ Hermione _ , please. We can talk about this.”

Hermione shakes her head and walks past him to the door. She swings it wide open and finds Astoria there, dressed in a lovely green dress and winter coat.

“Oh, hello, Hermione. You look nice,” she says, but then her brows furrow. “Are you alright?”

Hermione returns the kindness, but she can’t muster being very genuine. It hurts to look at beautiful Astoria and knowing that Draco will be going with her. “Thank you, you look lovely as well. I’m fine.” She points over her shoulder and Draco is hot on her heels but says nothing. “Have fun you two.”

Draco attempts to speak, but Hermione closes the door. The pair leave, their hushed voices gone soon enough and that’s when Hermione finally cries.

Who knew she’d be such a stupid girl? Her boyfriend didn’t even know he was hers.

* * *

Fresh soil keeps her company in the greenhouse as Hermione joins Neville and Hannah for lunch. She gingerly plays with some peas on her plate, not in the mood to eat anything. Her eyes still sting from crying.

“Thanks for letting me crash your date again,” she mumbles. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

Hannah leans over and gives Hermione a side-hug. “You’re not crashing anything. Nev and I are happy to have you. Promise.”

“Yeah, Hermione, you’re lovely company.”

She lets out a dry laugh and narrows her eyes at Nev, but her will to fight disappeared. “Thanks for lying, Nev. You’re a good friend.”

“Though,” Hannah starts. “I’m not sure how you came into this predicament. How did you just assume you both were dating? After one, small kiss?”

Hermione lowers her head. “Even I can be stupid… we’re very close, but it’s different. Draco—he gets me, so I thought he was taking it slow.”

Nev slices a piece of a cake and slides it to her. “It’ll work out, Hermione. It sounds like he was just jealous that you were ‘dating’ Ron.”

She groans. She doesn’t even want to unpack that implication. She doubted it had anything for Hermione and Ron ‘dating’ and more so that he perceived her to be dating and he wasn’t allowed to. Where in the world did he get that idea?

“I’m going to have to face him, aren’t I?” she sighs.

“You both are Heads together, so yes, love, you will,” Hannah answers. “But if things go south, you’ll always have us to lean on.”

Hermione forces herself to smile, but feels a little better, grateful to her friends.

* * *

After a long day spent happily with Hannah and Neville, replying to some letters, studying, and helping with first year heartache unironically, Hermione finally can unwind for the night.

Though she’s embarrassed by everything, she’s decided she’s going to be open and honest with Draco with how she feels about him. She obviously likes him, but she’ll just tell him once and for all. Besides, she knows how to be friends with someone she has feelings for. It will take time, but it will all work out, just like how Neville and Hannah said.

She enters the common room to find Draco pacing. He’s still wearing his jeans but has lost the white button-up shirt he was wearing earlier. His normally styled hair is messy in multiple directions. He notices her finally when she enters the room, gesticulating wildly.

“Where were you? It’s late.”

Hermione looks down at her watch and notices it's only half past seven.

“I spent the day with Neville and Hannah, amongst other things,” she says evenly. “How was your date?”

He laughs. “My date. You want to know about my date? Granger, of all things to talk about—”

Hermione puts up her hands. “I just—” she takes a deep breath. “Look, I’m sorry. For assuming and most likely ruining your day with your actual girlfriend. I like you, yes, but I can be respectful. I will be respectful, I promise.” 

Draco inhales and lets out a slow breath. He looks at her with weary eyes. “Astoria’s not my girlfriend. We just went out as friends as something to do.”

“Oh.”

Hermione begins to digest that information, when Draco interrupts her.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Tell you what?”

“That you had feelings for me?”

Hermione looks down at her feet, but annoyance wins out and she stands taller. With both hands on her hips, she answers despite that this is the last conversation she wants to have. “I thought you knew. We kissed on New Year’s, I asked about my boyfriend—which I meant  _ you,  _ by the way, despite that it was so utterly unclear. We spend all our time together. We hold hands on patrol…”

He points at her. “That’s not fair! You said you hold hands with all your friends. Even friends who are boys! That is. Confusing!”

“In retrospect… I was trying to be flirty.”

Draco sits down, burying his face in his hands. He mumbles. “Don’t be flirty, Granger. You’re rubbish at it.” He sighs and looks at her with tired eyes. “I thought you were trying to be nice. You haven’t even tried to kiss me once since New Year’s.”

“Well, you didn’t kiss me again either! I thought we were taking it slow. Not every couple has to be hot and heavy in the beginning. I just thought our friendship was taking some time to transition into something more, but it doesn’t matter anymore, because you’re not my boyfriend.”

“Oh no,” Draco says, standing up. His body is tense, ready to fight. “You don’t get to decide for me this time. First you say I’m your boyfriend and now you say I’m not, well, I’m going to put an end to that. I, Draco Malfoy, am your boyfriend, point blank. I have been for the last six weeks. Just… not all parties were informed.”

Her heart skips a beat. This is not what she expected at all. “Are you?”

“Yes, because Merlin, Hermione, I’ve been a shit boyfriend to you, apparently. And you let me be a shit boyfriend to you.”

He finally comes near her and grabs her hand. “Never let me be a terrible partner to you, okay? If you want something, you tell me. If you don’t like something, you tell me too. And I’ll do the same because these last few weeks have been awful and I wish I said something sooner. Story of my life, truth to be told,” he adds weakly, trying to break the tension.

She stares at their hands, not brave enough to look at him in the yet just yet. “Oh? Like what?”

“Well, for starters, I would have told you on New Year’s that I fancy you. And I would have asked to kiss you properly, not just at midnight. And I would have told you every day that I care about you and maybe, I would have actually asked you to be my Valentine’s date.”

Hermione giggles, nervous but pleased. She bites her bottom lip before speaking, finally able to look up at him. “If we’re being honest, I would have done the same and I’m sorry I wasn’t clearer. Hannah and Nev made fun of me for it.. The brightest witch of our age, my arse.”

Draco sags with relief and squeezes her hands. “I’m going to kiss you now if that’s all right. I want to be very transparent. We very much need to work on our romantic communication.”

Hermione smiles, stepping on her tiptoes towards him. “Yes, I believe there are a few things we need to cover.”

“Yes. Yes, there are,” he says. His breath is warm against her lips.

This kiss is nothing like New Year’s. Draco’s arms encircle her until they are flush chest to chest. His fingers travel up the column of her neck and Hermione’s knees buckle from the butterflies that tickle her ribcage. His lips are gentle, but firm against hers, moving slowly as his hand rests on her nape. She melts against Draco with a breathy moan.

His tongue licks the edges of her parted lips and she shivers with a gasp. Only this moment fills her mind as the world disappears. She pulls him close until she can’t breathe, lost in his kisses.

They pull apart, panting. Draco rests his forehead against Hermione’s. “Wow.”

She giggles. “Wow, indeed.” A bottle on the table catches her eye. “Did you pick up wine?”

Looking over his shoulder, Draco spots what she’s talking about and nods. “Like I said, I’ve been a rubbish boyfriend so… I wanted to make it up to you?”

“By bribing me. With what like looks to be port.”

He shrugs, but the tops of his cheeks turn pink. “More like, a peace offering. And yes. A bribe. Also, an apology about the concert tickets.”

Hermione laughs as her fingers dance down his arm to tangle hers with his. “I accept,” she says. “Bribe, apology, and offering.”

Draco laughs and with a quick spell, pours them each a glass of wine and guides them both to the couch. They sit next to each other awkwardly for a few moments, before they both giggle.

Hermione sips her drink. “I’ve… done none of this before. With someone, I mean.”

“Normally both people are aware they’re together, so yes, I can see why that could be unfamiliar for you.”

Hermione pouts, but she feels better now that there’s banter between them. So much of February has felt wrong, but finally, everything is feeling right again.

“Not that, you prat, but you know, more physical things. With a boy.” 

“Like what? Kiss someone?”

She rolls her eyes. “I mean, I’ve kissed people, but you know… I feel like this is different. I’ve been. I’ve been wanting to do more than kiss you for a few weeks now.”

Draco almost chokes on his wine. “What?”

“What? It’s true! You’ve very handsome and well,” she starts, leaning closer, “I really do fancy you.”

Draco’s face blushes an adorable shade of pink. “Sweet Circe, this might be too much communication.”

“I thought you wanted more communication.”

“Well, yes, but if it makes you feel better,” he says, taking a deep breath. “I haven’t done much at all either. Just kiss others, you know?”

Hermione’s jaw drops and she giggles. “But the rumors!”

Draco winces. “I know, I know, but what’s a bloke to do? It is stellar for my reputation.”

“Okay, that’s fine. We can take it slow?”

“Slow is fine. Whatever you want,” he says, wearing a small grin. “But I want you to know, Granger, I want you. I’ve wanted you for weeks.”

“Weeks?”

“Yes.”

“Weeks how?”

He blinks back his surprise and fidgets with the stem of his glass. “You want me to tell you how?”

She nods doing much of the same. “Please? I just—it’s nice to know I’ve been wanted or that I’m wanted, really.”

Draco exhales and sets both of their glasses to the side. He cups her face and presses a kiss to her cheek. “Hermione, you are more than wanted. Truly. I’ve fancied you since summer. I’ve been thinking about you non-stop since summer.”

“Summer?!”

“I don’t know why you’re surprised. We were always together, and I saw you one day and you looked at me. You didn’t see through me, but you acknowledged me. I fell for you rather quickly.”

Warmth swells in Hermione’s chest. “I wish you told me earlier, but then I’m not sure how I would have focused first term if you told me. I’m not sure how I’m going to focus now.”

“I haven’t been able to focus since New Year’s when you were so close, but so far. I wanted to do more than kiss you that night. I wanted—” he trials.

Draco’s eyes warm like smoke and Hermione’s heart quickens. She remembers this look. It stole her heart. 

“What did you want, Draco? Please, tell me.”

He stares at her for a moment, before letting out a soft swear. With a brave face, tucks her into his side and rests his head atop hers. “I can’t look at you and tell you. That would be too much. You actually want to know? There’s no going back if I start.”

Desire and curiosity coil in her stomach before traveling more south “Yes. We’re to have better communication, right?” 

A moment passes and then he begins. “I wanted to touch you—”

The timbre of his voice echoes in Hermione’s veins and she clenches her legs together as he describes his fantasy. Draco’s lips barely brush the shell of her ear as he talks about unbuttoning her shirt one by one. One arm curls around her back so he can feel each shallow breath she takes as his palm will rest above her racing heart. His other hand travels slowly down the slope of her breasts and dips in the valley of her waist.

In his fantasy, she’s not wearing any knickers under her skirt and when he slips between her thighs, she’s warm and wet. He swallows as he describes her musky arousal, how he wants nothing more than to find out what she tastes like between her legs. But for now, he only wants to dip his fingers inside of her and relish in the warmth that surrounds him. One day, if she’s wanting, he wants to bury himself fully inside her.

“I want to make you feel so good,” Draco whispers in her ear, palm over the base of her throat. “I want to swallow all your gasps and leave hickeys on your neck for you to stare at in the mirror later.”

Hermione shivers as he tells her how she’d moan as he fucks her with his hand, studying her face for all forms of pleasure. He wants to empty her mind, so she only thinks of him as he brushes his thumb over her clit. He would keep her still so she doesn’t run away from feeling good. 

Her nipples harden under her blouse. She presses her legs closer together, hoping to relieve some of the pressure.

“I want you to shake and I want to push you over the edge in a way you’ve never done to yourself before. I want you to have the release you’ve always denied yourself because it’s too much. I want you to see stars, Granger. I want you to forget your own name because you deserve to feel it,” he tells her, dipping his mouth lower and licking her neck. “You deserve every pleasure.”

Something in Hermione snaps, and she turns to capture Draco’s lips in a searing kiss. She wraps her arms around Draco and curls her fingers into his hair. She kisses him hard, relishing in the weight of his body as she lays back on the couch. She is breathless, Draco’s breath in her lungs, and it is all the air she needs as he kisses her deeper still. Tongue and teeth bite at her lips and she never wants to stop.

Draco moans against her mouth, and Hermione melts, her nerves ignited in a fire. Her brain is only in this moment, and Draco has her undivided attention. She wraps legs around him, and his gasps at hardness that press against her core. He rocks into her and they both groan for the contact. He does it again and she rolls up to meet him, completely lost in how good she feels. 

“Fuck, Hermione.”

Fully clothed, Draco’s fantasy becomes her own, and she can feel every sensation on her skin. She’s feverish as she clutches him closer and the seam of his trousers grind perfectly against her core. She moans into his kiss, her fingers carding through his hair.

“Please, don’t stop,” she begs.

Draco kisses her again, his tongue smooth in her mouth as she shifts her hips to rock against him even harder. He gasps and she welcomes his weight on her body.

“I am so close, Granger, so close,” he says between kisses. “I want to touch you.”

Hermione nods and guides his hand to her knickers, her skirt already hiked up and pooling on her stomach. He pulls the fabric to the side and his thumb presses on her clit just like in his fantasy, and Hermione screams into his kiss. Her nerves flood with overwhelming sensations, the pleasure too much as she bucks rapidly against his hand and his mouth.

She sobs into his kiss as he swirls around the clit, her mind completely lost in this moment as the coil in her tightens before waves wash over her. Her entire mind blanks as she cums on his hand, her slick warmth rushing between them, and Draco startles against her.

He grounds against her once more, her body weightless and as he cums in his trousers. His breath shudders in her ear and he clutches her close.

Their labored breathing echoes in the still Common Room, but after a few moments, Draco props himself on his elbows and smiles at her fondly.

“So, for the record, I am your boyfriend. I really fancy you. And I’d like to do that again sometime if that’s okay with you.”

Hermione giggles and bites her lip, unable to tear away from the joy in his eyes. “Okay, thank you for the clarification. And the fantastic storytelling. That was… that was just wow.”

Draco grins, giving her a quick kiss before chuckling and sitting up. “Honestly, I am shocked, but proud I could even do dirty-talk, but I am beyond open to trying again.”

Hermione smooths her hair and sits up too. “Well, it was a success. I—to be honest, I don’t have many thoughts right now, but yes, to anything you want.”

Draco rubs the back of his neck and averts his eyes. “I want to spend time with you. Maybe go to bed together and cuddle? Talk some more? And maybe, kiss—you know—before falling asleep together? Just…sleeping?”

She wobbles as she stands, but she remains upright with a chuckle. She offers her hand. “Let’s get going then, we have—” she checks the clock on the bookshelf. “A few hours of Valentine’s Day left.”

Draco snags her hand and kisses her knuckles. “Thanks for spending it with me. Even if I didn’t ask you to originally.”

Giddy and happy, Hermione smiles at him, her heart full beyond belief. “Draco, there’s no place I’d rather be.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked it! TYIA for all the kudos, comments, and bookmarks! Also, please give Fae a huge shoutout for a stunning piece of fanart. Like, she's so boss. She's a double threat. She can write and she can draw. Talk about a steller human being. 
> 
> I hope you all have an amazing Valentine's Day. 
> 
> If you're so inclined, follow us on tumblr [@megamegaturtle](https://megamegaturtle.tumblr.com/) and [@FaeOrabel](https://faeorabel.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
